Good Things Come In Threes On Rainy Days
by Wicked Flight
Summary: Didn't even see him,i'll wait for him, I cant Move on without him. Ron?Hermione Neville/Luna


_**Hermione: **_

_She sat in the booth, with a cup of hot coffee and warm chocolate chip muffin. going over her notes and attempting to Re-Write it in a more organized way, but failing __miserably._ her papers were scattered around the table along with her bag, which had books, pens, and papers Seeping out of it. She sat there, ignoring the world and only acknowledging the soft patter of rain against the glass window of her favorite coffee hair was in a very loose messy bun, and her lips were warm from her occasionally sipping on her hot beverage. her eyes darted across her parchment and her glasses hung off her nose as she studied for the next exam, she didn't wear her glasses often, only when damp jacket was draped over the booth seat opposite to her, and her soaked sneakers and socks lay on the floor. she had her feet warmly tucked under her as she sat cross legged in the seat. she was so entranced in schoolwork she did not See him come in, did not hear him approach her, did not notice his presence as he sat down in the seat next to her. but, when he reached out to push the glasses up from her nose and said in The most calm tone of voice to ever leave his lips..."You look pretty cute when you get this way"...

_**Luna:**_

_She sat on the tire swing in the shed by her house spinning around and around and around waiting for his arrival. She was supposed to go with Hermione and Ginny to this pub that the Enchanted Bunny's were playing at, but Hermione canceled at the last minute to study for some Muggle college her parents insist she attend so she can have some sort of backup plan. And of course It wouldn't be Hermione if she turned down a chance to go back to school. Ginny offered to still go without Hermione, but she had to refuse. she had bean waiting to see him ever sense he got back from the Herbology school in the Wizarding Caribbean. he said in his letter he couldn't wait to show her all these interesting things he had learned and new plants he helped discover. It was Poring rain outside, any one would be crazy to step foot out of there warm houses in such weather but she new he would had grown fond of each other over the years, she new that there friendship would last long. they were both different, they were both "outcast" as He Had put it one time. but Luna Saw it quite differently, She saw it as Them appreciating life more. there minds Feeding on Knowledge while there souls run free. There outsides remain calm as they observe the foolish people who take advantage of every breath they breathe._

_"LUNA!" _

_She snapped herself back to reality and looked up out of her open shed doors and over the fields to see Him waving his arms around to get her smiled._

_**Ginny:**_

_She was walking around Diagon ally On a Gloomy day Bored out of her mind. Both of her Best Friends had ditched her to go study for College exams or Hook up with there Long distance love-bud. 'Ok, i get the whole study thing, and the LDR Situation but this was Enchanted Bunny! The Number one indie band in Wizard London! And this show was so exclusive, is not like they went handing out invites to anyone who asked'. it took everything in Ginny's power to get those ___went from Flirting-to Blackmail-and even threatened to release her famous Bat-Bogey-Hex! All so she could take her Ride Or Die Homeys out for a night of fun. but Everyone was too busy with there own lives to even care about the Awesomeness of Enchanted Bunny. they were too busy moving on...

_And Ginny was stuck in the same place she has bean, waiting for him to come. Tried to settle on everything else first so that when he came back from picking up the damaged pieces of the wizarding world, she wouldn't have to bring him down with all the sorrowfull aftermath of the war. she wanted to help him off the ground, not the other way around. so she had mourned over Fred's death and her friends that had died in the ______war. she _ had tried to help repair the damages of the castle whenever she could, She Comfort her mother and father, she help out George at the shop, Even cried herself to sleep, Ginny tried to except everything that was going on, and almost succeeded. but there was that one missing piece. Ginny needed him to move on. They'd send each other letters sometimes but every word she reads from him just enhances her Lonely feelings.

_Ginny looked up at the sky and watched gray clouds gather _____ Ginny loved gloomy days, especially when it rains. but she cant help but frown.

_"Can you smile for me love?"_

_Ginny whipped her head around at the sound of the voice, __**His **__voice. Her eyes widened in shock at the site of him, Before she new it, his lips crashed into hers and she was pulled against him by his strong yet gentle inviting hands. When she finally registered what was going on. that he was here! HERE! with her. she felt a rush of emotions pull at her, and a single tear rolled down her face. and the first raindrop fell down to join the tear drop on its way down to her chin. then as the rain pored down and they broke apart there lips. she smiled up at his scared face and he smiled down at her teary eyes. Now she could move on, now she could get on with her life, and help him get on with his. Now she could start something new. Now, Now, Now she had someone to take to the Enchanted Bunny concert._

* * *

_**Thanks for taking your sweet time to actually read this! 3 :)**  
_

_**I really wanna hear what you have to say about it (weather its bad or good) soooo Please review! **_

_**This whole thing was about how they all got there happy ending, how they all have someone there for them. Ron/Hermione Neville/Luna Harry/Ginny **_

_**It takes place after the war**_

_**Neville, went to a school In the Corribean to become a full-out Herbologyst.**_

_**Ron, Has bean To preoccupied with his family problems.**_

_**Harry, didn't come home right away after the war ended, There was so much damages he felt he needed to repair. And family's he had to visit who's child, sibling, and parents died in the war. And trials for the deatheaters, and also the still loose detheaters.**_


End file.
